ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiyori
is a Victorian that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. History When Hiyori was a child, the Victorians had a civil war over the use of the Victorian stones. Her father/grandfather was a member of the sect that wished to use the Victorium stones instead of sealing them away and held the Victory Lancer. Hiyori was also good friends with the monster Shepherdon and lived through the conflict that nearly destroyed her people. In the end her father's sect was defeated and though a child, she and her father were cast out of the Underground realm of the Victorians and sealed in another Dimension. All of her comrades died over the years leaving her as the last living member and causing her to hate the other Victorians. How she escaped the other dimension is unknown. Ultraman Ginga S Allying with Exceller, Hiyori was granted a Chibu Spark and the Gomora doll to kill Victory's host, Shou in exchange. She first appeared in the woods ambushing Hikaru Raido and Shou, she fights them and steals Shou's Victory Lance and fired at him, she then MonsLived into Gomora. Without the Victory Lancer, Shou could not transform, leaving Hikaru to fight alone as Ultraman Ginga. Before she could finish off Ginga however, Hiyori heard Shepherdon's cry then suddenly transformed back and teleported away before Shou could catch her. She returned to Alien Chibu Exceller's Space Base where she had an argument before departing with the Gomora doll once again. Hiyori then returned, already transformed into Gomora and faced Ginga again. They brawled with Gomora getting the upper hand by beating Ginga into near submission. Ultraman Ginga then transformed into his Strium form but as Ginga attempted to defeat Gomora with his Storium Ray, Shepherdon rose to the surface to protect her, taking the blow in the process. Then Fire Golza appeared, MonsLived by Android One Zero, to assist Hiyori but before they could finish off Ginga, Hiyori had a change of heart and fired Gomora's Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocked her down, but after being protected by Ginga and Shepherdon, she got back up and tried to attack Fire Golza with Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail but Fire Golza grabbed it at the last second and tore it clean off. Even though it started to constrict around Fire Golza's neck, Hiyori was defeated by, by having her own tail slammed against her, Fire Golza's beam but not before Hiyori threw the Victory Lancer to Shou. Afterwards Hiyori met with Queen Kisara via a hologram and was allowed amnesty for her current crimes and those of her tribe, being allowed back into Victorian Civilization. On the way down with Shou, she tried one of the chocolate treats she saw Shou and Hikaru eating. She later appeared with the others to help Hikaru and Shou in their time of need against Dark Lugiel and helped defeat several Chiburoids. Powers and Weapons *Shepherdon: Like all Victorians, Hiyori is linked to the sacred beast that is her races' protector. *Chibu Spark: Given by Exceller, this artificial Spark Device allowed her to "MonsLive" with her Spark Doll kaiju, Gomora. She no longer has it. *Martial Skill: Hiyori is as skilled, if not more skilled at fighting than Shou. She is also able to perform the same Shockwave blow as him and other Victorian warriors. *Chosen Victorian: Hiyori is a 'Chosen Victorian; meaning she can use the Victory Lancer. However her powers were partially sealed meaning she could only use it as blaster at the time she held it. Hiyori MonsLive.jpg|Chibu Spark Gallery Hiyori Chibu Spark.png Hiyori stole Lancer.jpg Trivia *Hiyori is the first to name the Victorian Civilization, instead of calling it such. Before her second fight, she called out Shou and his side as the 'Children of Victoria'. *Until the events of the series Hiyori had lived above ground, and was not even aware of where the other Victorians were (underground), showing that they did not originate underground. Category:Female Characters Category:Victorians Category:Human Characters Category:Civilians Category:Human Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters